A New Beginning
by Hiro-Kone
Summary: This is my first fic so please be nice! This is the story of how my oc meets the teen titans. It is a BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, Flinx, and Spaqua story. Probably won't be much about my oc as it will the pairings so... Rated T for future chapters.
1. The First Meeting

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I will update often (hopefully). This story is based around my oc "A" and how she meets the titans. This story will definitely be a BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, Flinx, and Spaqua story. I really don't like pairing my oc's with characters so there will be no romance between her and anyone. On a side note, here's the description of my oc:**

Name: Jess Fox

Codename: A (For air)

Nicknames: Airhead (Speedy will call her that)

Appearance: Jess is fairly tall with an average build. She has Black, white and yellow hair. (I will most likely be putting up a picture of her soon on my profile, but for now, use your imaginations!) She has green eyes and very pale skin.

Uniform: Jess's uniform consists of black pants with white boots similar to Speedy's. She had a white belt that attaches to a sort of V shape that goes up over her shoulders. In the middle of her belt is an oval shaped yellow buckle with one straight white line that goes horizontally through it. Matching to her pants she has a black long sleeved top with a cut-out near the top. She also where a long white cape, and long white fingerless gloves.

Powers: A can control the wind/air. So basically she is an air bender.

Origin**: I will be writing a one-shot later for her origin, but I will probably get her to share it with the titans in this fic.**

**Well! That's it! This is my first fic so please be nice, if you do not support any of these pairing than please just don't read. Thank you! Now on with the story!**

I had to get away. Away from my friends, my family. Away from that place which taunted me, it laughed at me. No, **they** laughed at me.

I didn't know where I was going other than the fact I wasn't home anymore. Although such a place I come from should not be considered a home. It was more likely to be labeled as a layer of hell rather than a home.

_I won't stop running, _I thought. _Not until I'm safe._

_…._

A bone chilling scream rang out though the tower, "SPEEDY!" yelled Bumble Bee. Bursting through the common room door.

"Eeep!" squealed speedy as he hid underneath the kitchen table.

"Where is he Aqualad?" Asked a very enraged Bumble Bee. Slamming her fist in front of Aqualad, who was currently sitting at the kitchen eating breakfast, she repeated "Where. Is. He." through gritted teeth.

"What did he do this time?" Aqualad asked rather uninterested.

"What did he do? What did he do, Look at me!" looking up Aqualad saw a very peculiar version of Bumble Bee; she was the same as always except her hair was a bright blue! Desperately trying, and failing to hold in his laughter, after a few seconds of silence he burst into laughing and fell right off of his chair. Aqualad landed right next to Speedy who was now also laughing at the fish boy's expense.

"Speedy." Bumble Bee breathed out through a clenched jaw.

"Okay… you… you win this… this time, but hey! Now you and Cyborg match!" said Speedy through his sobbing fits of laughter.

"God Speedy! Do you have a serious bone in your body?" Aqualad said as he dusted his thighs off, and climbed back into his seat.

"Nope" Speedy said, making sure to pop the p.

"Well Speedy, you'll be on damage control and chore duty for the next couple months." Said a suddenly calm Bumble Bee with a smug look on her face as she let her fists unclench and her arms cross in front of her chest.

"Awe man! Not again!" cried speedy as he slumped over onto the table beside Aqualad.

"Oh come on Speedy! You knew it was coming." Chuckled Aqualad.

"Worth it." Said Speedy, "Well! I guess I should be going now!" as he pushed off of the counter towards the exit.

"Nu uh", said Bumble Bee as she shook her head at the orange haired teen, "You're on dish duty."

"Fi-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Problema!" Yelled Mas Y Menos who had been sitting on the couch playing the game station while all the commotion went on.

"Who is it?" Aqualad asked as he ran after the others to the main console.

"I… I don't know?" said a very confused Bumble Bee; it was more of a question then a statement, "But it's nothing the Titans East can't handle!"

…

_Ugh I need a break from flying_ I thought as I descended to a nearby roof top. Yawning as I stretched my arms up above my head _Man I could really use some z's…_

Curling up underneath my cape I felt sleep clawing its way into my vision. A barely audible swish of fabric cutting the air could be heard nearby.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Questioned someone from the shadows.

_Shit! So much for staying low! _I thought to myself. Quickly jumping to my feet I caught sight of my pursuer.

"What do you want?" _Gah! I sound like a scared child!_

"Who said I wanted anything from you? I was just passing through when I stumbled upon you."

"Well then you'll let me go! I'm of no use to you!" I spit towards the figure still lurking in the shadows.

"Yes, but…"

"But! But what?" _What is with bad guys and small talk; I mean we might as well talk about the weather!_

Stepping out of the shadows the woman before me said, "I'm in the need of a fight." Bringing her arms out in front of her, long cat like claws protruded from the sleeves of her green kimono.

_Shit! _"I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled throw my tight jaw. At this she sunk into a fighting stance.

"I doubt you could." The black hair woman said while jumping in the air towards me. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _My mind screamed at me. Quickly looking to the sky I called upon my powers. _What the hell do I do now! _ I thought when I was kicked in the side and thrown onto the ground. Raising my hand into the air I let the wind pick up, and an orb of wind circled my hand. Quickly getting to my feet once again I let the orb spread and cover my other hand. It felt like my eyes were setting on fire, but I knew it was just my powers spreading through my body. _Don't lose control _I told myself. _Remember what happened last time you lost control._

Just when I was about to call upon the wind for flight I was thrown off the roof and was falling towards the street below.

"Noodinoon, ninoododadiwin!" **(A/N "Wind, harmony!" In Ojibwe) **I cried as I closed in upon certain death.

_Fwooosh! _ Letting the wind gently catch me and put me onto the ground I powered down and let the wind settle to a dull breeze. _Well so much for staying low… AGAIN! _ I thought as I saw the crowd I had seemed to gather with all my commotion.

Laughing could be heard behind me. _Damnit! Can't she just leave me alone? People seem so good at that these days!_

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as someone to the left of me yelled "Stop where you are Cheshire!" turning to look at who my savior was I saw 4 young individuals. "You too." Said a red haired teen that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Eeep!" I squealed as I noticed the arrow in my face. Quickly throwing my arms into the air as a surrender I gulped and said in the calmest voice I could muster. Which for me meant I was probably gonna blow my top, considering I not a very calm person, or at least since I got these stupid powers.

"I did not do anything wrong, this woman who you call Cheshire attacked me!" Clearly my outburst shocked the teen. Or maybe it was the glowing white eyes. Turning to look to who I'm assuming to be the rest of his team he went wide eyed and asked "Where'd she go!"

The one with wings and stingers answered him. "She's an assassin Speedy, she just kinda disappeared."

_Hmm, this red haired one is named speedy. _Still not daring to lower his bow he replied "Well, we can interrogate this chick on her whereabouts."

_It's now or never then! "_Noodinoon, ninoododadiwin!" I whispered as the wind started to pick up.

The red one squealed as I lifted him into the air with my powers.

"Put. Him. Down." Said the dark haired man through a clenched jaw. _This could be fun _I thought _maybe I can toy with these people before I have to leave._

"What are gonna do about it?" I sing-songed to the man. Slowly I rose into the air until I was about eye level with the red head.

"This." Replied the young man in a smug voice. Right when he finished speaking a loud crack could be heard throughout the street. At this I slowly turned my head towards the rest of the team.

_WOOSH_. Water came bursting from pipes in the ground and came cascading towards me. _Two can play that game _I thought.

Rising higher into the air I thrust my hands upwards and the wind started to swirl around like a tornado between my hands. Once the twister reached a decent size I threw my arms down towards the teenagers and let the wind take care of the rest while I fled.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta go now!_

Before I could even get back up to the roof I felt something rap around my leg. Looking down I noticed that I must have lost focus on holding the young archer in the air as I currently had an arrow that acted as a grappling hook rapped around my ankle.

"Well Damnit!" I sighed as I was swiftly yanked back down to the ground.

…

**Yay! One chapter down, I will hopefully update often. Anyways once again please no flames and remember this is my first fic, so if you have any suggestions towards my writing please feel free to tell me!**

**-Hiro**


	2. The Interrogation

**Chapter 2**

**The Interrogation **

_Thump_

"Ow, geeze what is this, beat up A day." I mumbled under my breath while I dusted myself off from the fall. Looking around I noticed that the police had shown up, _great _I thought _just great._ Adding to that, the rest of this supposed team was standing in a circle around me. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face I said, "Alright, throw me in jail." Making sure to put minimal enthusiasm in my voice I thrust my wrists towards the only other female in this group.

"You're not going to jail, yet; we need to interrogate you on Cheshire."

"Oh come on! I already told the red head over here that she was the one who attacked me!" I pleaded to the black and yellow adorned woman.

"That's the point, we need to know why she attacked you, it's not like Cheshire to just start random fights." said the black haired one who attacked me.

Sending a glare his way I asked, "Who even are you people?"

"We're the Titans East, and you're now in our custody." answered the young woman who quickly snapped handcuffs on me. _Wow. Not sure how to respond to that. _I thought to myself

I was abruptly thrown out of my thoughts when the one in what looked to be a wetsuit grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into the backseat of a car. Slamming the door he walked to join the others near the cops. _What's his problem!_ Looking out the window I saw the red headed one and the one that looks like a Bee fighting over something. _Huh, if these "Titans East" are supposed to be protectors of this city, well… They're a little unprofessional. _I let out a throaty chuckle as I reverted my gaze back outside. All but the two who were fighting came towards the 3 feet away they stopped and the young ones waved then grabbed hands and sped off at the speed of light. _Well now I know what they do. _Once the black haired man came into the driver seat of the car I let a sly grin slip onto my face. When he opened the door I allowed the wind to whisper to me for a moment until he closed the door. We started to drive away from the scene when I chuckled and asked "Where to now, your highness?" The car came to a screeching halt.

Slowly turning his head the man said "What did you call me?"

"Oh! You know your highness… or do you prefer Prince of Atlantis? That one has a nice ring to it." I said with a look of victory on my face. _I'm so gonna get it for this, but whatever! It's totally worth the look on his face right now._ I laughed a little while I shook my head at my immature behavior.

"Sorry my Prince," I said bowing my head to him. "But the wind likes to whisper things to me. I thought it would be common knowledge." As sincere as the apology was I still had that stupid grin on my face.

"How do you know that?" He yelled at me. _God this kid has a short temper!_

I let the look on my face fall as I answered, "Like I just said. The wind whispers things to me… up until now it's only ever given me knowledge that the whole public would know; never has it given me a secret. I am truly sorry my Prince."

"It's… It's um… Okay. It's okay just please don't call me that." He said suddenly gaining his own composure.

"Cool! Now that that's settled… You gonna tell me where we're going?" letting go off the whole calm and serious demeanor I let that smug expression slid right back onto my face.

"Nope" he said popping the p with another look of anger on his face. I could just make out a few words from under his breath that he mumbled. It had something to do with someone named "Bee" and driving.

Silence engulfed the car for the rest of the ride. I knew there was no way he would talk to me so I just kept my mouth shut.

…

Finally we arrived at what I would assume to be their base of operations. Pulling in a garage the young Atlantean stepped out of the car and slammed his door. _Temper temper. _He opened the door and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car.

"Let's get this straight. You are not to call me Prince, your highness, or any other royal names. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted him before he pulled me out of the garage.

…

"Okay you can stay in here until Speedy and Bumble Bee come back to interrogate you. Oh and don't think of trying anything." He said before he left the room to me and a chair.

"How luxurious." I sat down onto the chair and waited for the interrogation to start.

…

_Swoosh _

The door to my left slid open and the woman who supposedly is known as Bumble Bee came in.

"Alright," She said as she walked in front of me, "Let's get this over with."

"Who are you?" _Geeze jumping straight to it are we? _I thought

"My name is Jess Fox, I used to be called A."

"You said used to."

"Yes, no one calls me that anymore." _But that's just because I don't ever stay long enough for anyone to learn my name._

"Why not, where did you come from?" _Lie _I thought _as much as I don't like my family, I must keep them safe from these so called Titans._

"Things change," _Good one! _"I come from the north." _There, that's not a lie, but it's not the truth._

"Where in the north, why are you here?" she asked finally looking me in the eye.

_If these people are truly good they will not hurt them_ I told myself. "I come from the mountain ranges of western Canada, and I have been on the run since I got my powers."

"On the run, why? Who are you running from? Is that why Cheshire attacked you?"

Finally losing my temper I spat, "Like I said before, I don't know why she attacked me! She just said she was in the need of a fight!" Realizing that I had stood up in my little explosion, I quickly sat back down under Bumble Bee's glare.

"Who are you running from?" Bumble Bee asked again in a calmer manor seeing as riling me up wouldn't be very effective.

Looking down at my hands I could feel myself on the verge of tears at that question. _I had left everything behind because of it. I abandoned my life! My friends and family without a word! Why am I running, because it's the only way to keep everyone safe. If I stay somewhere too long my powers will just wreak havoc there too. Just like it did to my home, it turned the ones I love against me! They banished me and laughed at my pain! _

_Who am I running from!_

"Myself." Looking her in the eye finally I asked the question I've feared to ask anyone since the accident, yet I know it's the only way to keep everyone safe from my powers.

"Help me." A tear slid down my cheek as I finished. "Can you help me?"

…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass…

"Hey Fishface," Speedy said as he walked through the door to the observation room, "How's it going?"

"Fine, how was damage control?" Asked Aqualad while he leaned towards the glass more focused on the interrogation going on than the boy now standing beside him.

"Oh, you know a couple broken water pipes here some demolished pavement there." said the archer as he watched Bumble Bee and the vigilante talk.

Aqualad let out a chuckle at this. He always seemed to be the problem of the damage, "Sorry about that." Said archer turned around so his back was leaning against the glass and his head turned to the other in the room.

Putting a hand on Aqualad's shoulder he said, "Hey, I'm not particularly fond of flying, so thanks for ya know…" Speedy trailed off.

Aqualad flinched away at the contact, "Oh Yeah… No problem."

"Although" ,Speedy said while he stroked and invisible goatee. A cheeky grin lighted up his face, "You did get a little possessive out there. What with the whole, put him down business."

"Wow," said Aqualad as he crossed his arms and looked down at the young archer. "I thought you were actually gonna be serious for a while there."

At this speedy stood up straight so he and Aqualad were about a foot apart. "Hey! I can be serious!" Speedy laughed at himself when he said this.

"Oh really!" laughed Aqualad as he leaned forward towards Speedy.

"Yeah! Wanna make it a bet?" Speedy asked while he stuck out his hand for the Atlantean to shake.

"This is a bet I'm gonna win." said Aqualad while he shook the archer's hand.

"Oh yeah, well if I win the bet then you have to do my chore duties from Bee!" Speedy leaned forward a little with a smug look on his face.

"And if I win then you get to be my personal slave for the next two months." Aqualad finished while still holding Speedy's hand he leaned forward again so they were nose to nose. A look of uncertainty swept across Speedy's face as he gulped and stared at the Atlantean. "Serious means no pranks, no jokes, no being an ass. For one whole week." stated Aqualad.

"Deal" breathed Speedy. Neither one let go of the other hand. It had seemed as though it had turned into a staring contest. Both of their grins faded, yet their mouths still parted and slightly curved upwards.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" said a very wide eyed and confused Bumble Bee.

"No!" squealed the two boys as they both jumped backwards. Causing speedy to hit the glass and fall on his back side, and Aqualad to land on his feet a couple metres back.

Bumble Bee laughed as she turned back towards the door. "Meet us in the Common room, once you're done with whatever you were doing in here."

"We weren't doing anything!" said a suddenly red faced Speedy.

"What about that A girl?" questioned Aqualad coming to stand at Speedy's side.

"That's what we need to discuss with the team… and Robin." said Bumble Bee as she walked out into the hallway.

"Awe man!" whined Speedy while he folded his arms and slumped forward.

Aqualad slapped him on the back which caused the archer to stumble. "Oh come on Robin clone." , Teased Aqualad as he ran out into the hallway.

"You're gonna get it Unitard Guy!" Speedy shook his fist at the now empty doorway then he ran off to meet the others.

…

**Okay so I think this chapter was a little better than the previous one… But it's still a little short. I threw in some awkward Spaqua in there too. The whole interrogation part didn't come out how I wanted it to, but its good enough! **

**See ya in the next update!**

**-Hiro**


End file.
